Road Trip
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Femslash between Myka and H.G. They are already a couple. Everyone at the warehouse is going on vacation to a couple of cabins that Vanassa Artie's doctor friend owns. Guess who will be sharing a cabin. Oh what fun and games will be had? R&R please!


**Plot: Everyone is going on vacation to Artie's friend's lake house. The friend that owns the lake house is the doctor who usually removes his appendix, Vanessa. Everyone's going to be at the house. Actually it's not just a house it's several cabins. So guess who will be rooming together. So a relationship between Myka and H.G is already known. (Oh just an FYI Leena is already at the lake cabins).**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. So no copy right infringement intended.**

"Wicked road trip," called Pete running out of the house. "I call shotgun."

"No fair I called shotgun already" called Claudia as she chased after him.

Pete was almost to the door when she turned to Claudia. "Sorry got there first, it's mine."

Claudia didn't think this was fair. Suddenly she yelled, "What's that?" and pointed in the opposite direction. As soon as Pete turned to look the way she had pointed she ran for the car. Pete didn't notice the ruse till it was too late. Claudia had made it to the passenger seat and locked the door behind her.

"That's so unfair Claudia. I called shotgun," whined Pete.

"As you said I got here first. That means it's mine." Pete stuck his tongue out at her. Claudia couldn't help but giggle at Pete's childishness antics. Claudia stuck her tongue back at him.

This is what Myka walked out to. "Would you two grow up? Helena and I are taking my car so Pete, you and Kelly get the back all to yourselves."

"Oh you and Helena huh?" said Pete wagging his eyebrow suggestively at her.

Myka just scoffed and Helena who had walked up unnoticed smirked. "Well Pete we weren't planning doing that in the car but being unbronzed in a world so different from mine has made me more willing to try new things." Helena smiled at a blushing Myka. Helena obviously seemed to forget that they weren't alone. "Do you know how sexy you are when you blush like that?"

Myka and Helena were staring into one another eyes. Claudia seemed more aware than Pete of what would happen if she didn't do something quick. "Um…you guys know we're still here, right?"

This seemed to have the desired effect on the couple. Myka was blushing even more and looked very embarrassed as she stared down at her shoes. Helena had an even bigger smirk than before. Pete was looking around a little embarrassed. Claudia smiled sweetly at H.G and said, "You two have fun; just not too much fun. If you end up doing it in the car, make sure to pull over far enough off the beaten track so that a cop doesn't come knocking on your fogged up window. Trust me from experience I can tell you it's not as fun as it sounds."

Myka's eyes grew wide in shock. She had always thought of Claudia as a little innocent kid. Apparently she was anything but. H.G didn't seem as shocked by this. She knew that Claudia wasn't some innocent girl. It was quit obvious to the British woman that Claudia was bi and that she had been into Myka before she had found out that Myka was going out with H.G. Helena thought Claudia still harbored a secret desire for her girlfriend, but would never say anything unless the red head made a move on her woman.

Pete was like the over protective brother figure to Claudia since her actual brother was off somewhere in Switzerland. He immediately started in thinking that she was talking about something that happened with Todd. "Claudia you shouldn't let Todd pressure you into doing things like that. If he even touches you, I will kick his ass."

Claudia glared at Pete. "First of all Pete, Todd is in Witness Protection so it's not like I've seen or heard from him in two weeks. So that obviously didn't happen with Todd. So for your information it was when I was in high school. Second, you don't have to be the overprotective brother. I already have one of those." With that Claudia rolled up the window and stared forward refusing to look at Pete.

"Looks like you hit a nerve," said H.G to Pete.

"I guess so," said Pete shrugging his shoulders.

Just as he did this Artie came out with his duffle bag. "Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find my glasses. Is everyone ready to hit the road?"

"Actually Artie, Helena and I are going to take my car. I wanted to take her on a more scenic tour of North Dakota. So we may be a little late in arriving at the lake house."

"Oh sure touring the countryside," snorted Pete as he opened his door and hoped in before Myka could do anything.

"When do you expect to be at the lake approximately?"

"Oh just a day or two late, Artie, I promise not to keep her too long on our little tour," promised H.G. Artie still didn't trust her at least not completely but after saving Myka and Pete back at Warehouse 2 he did warm up to her a little. He had accepted that Myka was now in a relationship with the British woman even if he wasn't happy about it.

"Fine, we'll see you there then," said Artie. As he did this, Kelly who was hauling a bag that was much bigger than anyone else's walked up behind him. She looked like she had packed for several months rather than a week or two.

"Where are you two going?" asked Kelly.

"We're going to take Myka's car up to the lake," answered H.G.

"Oh well have fun. Pete, will you help me with my bag?" Pete stepped out of the car and helped Kelly with her bag.

"Oh gods this weighs a ton what did you pack?"

"Just the essentials," replied Kelly. Pete finally got her bag in the back and they climbed into the backseat.

"Well see you there Artie," Myka said as she walked off to her car. Helena moved to follow her but Artie grabbed her arm.

"You better not hurt her," he warned.

"I thought we'd gotten past this," H.G sighed.

"I don't mean physically. I mean emotional. If you break her heart, well being bronzed will look like a walk in the park compared to what I would do."

"Look Artie I'm not going to hurt Myka. Now if you'd kindly let go of my arm I'd like to go and start my vacation with her. So if you don't mind," said H.G removing her arm from Artie's grasp. "See you at the lake, boss." With that Helena walked off to join her girlfriend in the car. Artie shook his head at them. Once Helena had gotten in the car with Myka he climbed in the driver's side after stowing his bag in the back.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
